The Green Stone
by ArwenUndomiel16
Summary: "Don't you remember the necklace I gave you when you were 15? It was silver with the little green stone. I told you then." Give that to the girl you really love and if the stone shines she is the One and your love is true" I saw that necklace on Miss Granges neck the night of the Battle of Hogwarts...


**Hogwarts, 17.03.2015**

"This is my father..."

"And this is my mom..."

Scorpius and Lyra looked at each other

"The photo fitted...they not only knew each other...they were in a relationship..." said Lyra

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Scorpius in horror

"Yes, but I don't think that red hair of mine belongs to Malfoy..." said Lyra" Any way...I will have a nice talk with my mom when I go home..."

"Be careful of your father " warned her Scorpius " he might not know they had a relationship..."

"You too Scorpius!" said Lyra and looked at the photo again "I wonder why they separated...they look so happy here"...

 **Easter break, Malfoy Maner** 10.04.2015

"Scorpius? What's that?" asked Draco

"You tell me..." he showed the old photo of Hermione Granger

"How...how did you get into my vault?"

"So this photo is so valuable to you, that you are keeping it in your private vault? I like the dedication " I love you to the moon and back"...

" Give it back..."

"Why? My mother isn't here anymore, you can't hurt her feeling...but I'm here..so please start talking!" said firmly Scorpius

" Do not talk to me that way, kid..."

"Just tell me if Lyra is my sister or half sister, I have a right to know" he raised his voice

"Why..do you have feelings for her? Did something happened between you two? asked Draco curiously

"No..we found out by accident...there is nothing between us..." explained Scorpius " So...do I have a sister?"

"No you don't have a sister, Scorp...things between me and Lyra's mother finished long ago..."

"Why? What happened" asked he confused "you looked so happy in that other photo I found in your old book (even if it was torn apart).."

" It was complicated...we were young..times were different...I was obligated to do something else...I will explain when you grow up...this is not the time"

"All right...here...keep the photo! She was really pretty...I almost feel sorry that things didn't worked out for you!" smiled sad Scorpius "One day...if you have the opportunity to be with her...just..."

"I think it's not the time for this, Scorp!" said Draco...

After he was left alone, Draco sent an owl

 _" We need to talk! Same place, same time...Love DM"_

 **Easter break, Granger-Weasley Residents 07.04.2015**

"Lyra...what are you doing in my roo...?"

"What the hell is this, mom? Will you explain this picture to me..." asked her daughter with shaking voice "Why I am "Lyra"?

"What?! What do you mean why are you "Lyra" ? panicked Hermione

"The Malfoys tradition..."

"Sweetheart, this picture is very old and means nothing..."

"Is that so?" raised her voice Lyra " Is Draco Malfoy my real father? Is that why you told me to stay away from Scorpius, when you saw him at the train station four years ago?"

"Look at you...here in the mirror!You have red hair and blue eyes, just like your father, you look so much like Nana Molly when she was your age..." Hermione took the picture and added sadly" I told you to stay away from Scorpius, because like all Malfoy men he will break your heart..."

"I'm sorry mom...I was just...When Scorpius showed me one old photo of you two we jumped on conclusion...And still you named me after a constellation..."

" I promised him once...if I have a daughter she will be Lyra..." explained quietly Hermione and added " I still think you should stay away from him...don't ask me what happened 20 years ago...I'd like to forget"

" One day I will find the truth" Lyra was determined

 **Somewhere in London**

"Why am I here, Draco?" asked Hermione

"I know we had an agreement, but there is something you need to know..." said Draco

"Scorpius asked you, didn't he? Lyra asked me too, I told her we had a relationship long ago, nothing more..." told him Hermione

"Last month wasn't so long ago, Granger" smirked Draco

"That was one date...it's not a crime to meet an old friend!" argued Hermione

"Old friends never touch and kiss..."

She looked away, she didn't want to meet his eyes

"Or you slept with Longbottom as well...he is an old friend too?"

"How dare you?!" she yelled at Draco " Last month was a mistake, we had an agreement...why did you ask me come here, Malfoy? To torture me..."

"Scorpius asked me what happened between us, why things didn't worked out...I wasn't sure what to say" said Draco coming closer to her, she faced him and angrily asked

"Why you didn't tell him how you lied to me and disappeared?" asked she angry

"I came back the second they released me from Azkaban...I lied to you because I didn't know how many years they were going to give me in prison, I didn't want you to stay alone for years and suffer, you deserved to be free and happy, Mione..." explained Draco

"You lied to me, told me your parents obligated you to marry a pure blood...I was going to wait for you!" She yelled " never mind one year or 50...

"I realised my mistake, I came back after 14 months ...you were with Weasley and pregnant..."

"I moved on...I had to" her eyes in tears "You left me, you broke my heart!"

"You named her Lyra..." said Draco and smiled softly "You kept your promise "

"I did...now I have to go Draco! So our children know they are not siblings, we just had relationship, end of story! Good bye"

"Wait! Scorpius told me something today...he advised me if I have an opportunity to be with you to go for it and he will be OK with that"

"What?! You are crazy...I can't just leave my husband, we may not sleep together any more and argue a lot, but I can't just...I can't..Please let me go I have a lot of work to do"

"I love you...never forget that and I will wait for you to make the right decision, think about it...I love you to the moon and back! " He kissed her hand and left…

 **Ministry of Magic, Auror's Department 29.04.2015**

Ginny went in a hurry to Ron's office, looking very desperate. "Ron, you need to help me, it's urgent!"

"What happened, did someone die? You look like some crazy person…"

"No one died, but I might… Harry is going to take me out this evening and he mentioned that I haven't worn those beautiful golden earrings lately. You know the ones you and him gave to me and Hermione for our first Christmas as a family?"

"Pff that was like 15 years ago…"

"Exactly!" Ginny exclaimed, "I think I lost them and I know that will upset him, so you need to help me and give me Hermione's."

"What?! I have no idea where she keeps her jewelry and honestly I don't think that Harry will be upset over some earrings, Ginny!'' said Ron.

"Yes, he will," objected the ginger. "For so long he was asking me why I don't wear them and every time I come up with some silly excuse. This time I want to wear them, it's our wedding anniversary and I know he is up to something very special, so please Ron, you need to find Hermione's and gave them to me only for tonight!"

"I will not rake about in my wife jewelry box and then cover for you…"

"Yes, you will!" exclaimed Ginny with angry eyes. "Don't make me remind you how I covered for your cheating last month."

"Lower you voice, someone could be out front of my office!" Ron rose up and looked through his door, but there was no one. " I didn't cheat… it was just a dinner!"

"Dinner, huh? Is that why her lipstick was in your pocket? I had to tell Hermione that was mine and that you accidently took Harry's jacket instead of yours… Thank Merlin you have the same uniforms…"

"Fine! I will send you her golden earrings!'' sneered Ron.

"And please hurry, by 20:30 o'clock I must be ready!'' said Ginny and left Ron's office.

Ron was looking everywhere for Hermione's jewelry box but couldn't find it. He was almost angry because time was passing and he was supposed to send them to his sister before 20:30. After he hit his toe, Ron cursed.

"Damn it! Accio jewelry box!

A beautiful velvet box appeared so quickly, he dropped it on the carpet and all her jewels scattered away. Ron's eyes were looking for a pair of golden earrings with little diamonds when something caught his eye – a silver necklace with a green stone and a snake upon it. It was very strange, but he had never seen it before.

In the next moment, Hermione entered in the bedroom. "Ron… what are you doing?!"

He picked up the silver necklace and looked strangely at her. "I was looking for something and I came across this…. What is it? I've never seen it before…"

"It's a necklace, Ron'' answer Hermione irritably. "What does it look like to you?"

"It looks like a Horcrux…" Ron was looking at the green stone.

"This is not a Horcrux, you idiot!'' she snapped, "this is very rare stone, I found it in Australia… now give it back and.. and… What is this mess about? What were you looking for in my jewelry box?"

Ron started to explain about Ginny, but Hermione did not hear a word he was saying. She was thinking of the man who had given her the necklace… it was 16 years ago…

 _"Ï don't want to let you go!' she hugged him, crying, "They will kill you!''_

 _"Even if you don't like my mark, it protects me. No one will kill me, Granger."_

 _"Promise?" she whispered._

 _"Listen, after this war, I promise to take you away and never return… we can go to Australia and find your parents, or we can stay there if you want…" He was stroking her hair._

 _"Give me your word, Draco."_

 _"I will give you something else." He took something out of his pocket and pressed it carefully into her hands. It was silver necklace with a little snake coiled around a green stone ._

 _She smiled sadly. "What is this? Very Slytherin of you…"_

 _"My mother gave this to me when I was 15…" Draco explained. "She told me that this necklace will show me who the right girls is, but…" he looked deeply in her eyes, "I don't need it to know that you are the One! I love you!"_

One year later, two days after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione received a letter from Draco. It told her that he couldn't go away with her, that his parents had obligated him to marry Astoria Greengrass because she was a pureblood and that he was very sorry.

Hermoine was heartbroken. She preferred to die than to feel this kind of pain in her chest. A few months later, she accepted Ron's proposal. She was almost happy, but that pain in her chest never faded completely, until one day…

 _"I'm pregnant," she told Ron._

 _"Really? This is the best news ever, Mione!" He hugged her, "We have to celebrate. I will owl the Potters… This will make our day better since the bad news from this morning…"_

 _"Why, what happened?" Hermione asked curiously._

 _"That scum, Malfoy, was released from Azkaban today, he was pardoned."_

 _"What?!" she almost screamed. "Malfoy was in prison?''_

 _"Yeah… shortly after the final battle, they put him jail… you were in Australia at the time. At first his sentence was 15 years imprisonment, but apparently they pardoned him today… that bastard!'_

 _In that moment she knew Draco had lied to her!_

 ***Hogwarts , 30.05.2015***

"Weasley!" Scorpius called.

Lyra was just leaving the library, in a hurry for her next class. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I need to talk to you..."

"I have potions in 15 minutes... can't it wait until after 17:00?"

"No, I have quidditch practice and it's urgent... I talked to my father..."

"Oh..." she stopped and then smiled, but it was more like a fake smile. "Then you know we are not siblings... Goodbye!"

Scorpius took her hand and stopped her. "Yes, but I now also know that I can do this..."

"Do what?" But before she could even blink, Scorpius pulled her in and kissed her... it was sweet, but passionate, and it felt perfectly right with him.

Breathing heavily, Lyra pulled away and slapped him, before running off and leaving him alone.

After his practice, Scorpius met Lyra again and dragged her into a empty classroom.

"Why did you do that?!" she asked.

"You know why... since the first moment I saw you... It's just been that feeling that you are the one! You are smart and beautiful and always challenging me. You're different..."

"But we were always competing against each other in every class and you are always against my opinion... and... and... I can't trust you! Your father broke my mother's heart! She warned me to stay away from you!"

"You don't know the whole truth!"

"What do you mean?" she asked surprised.

"What if I told you that he can make her happy again?"

"Excuse me?! Are you saying that your father still loves my mother? Even so... she will never leave my dad... I know her, she is unhappy and miserable with him but she would never break our family, she would never chose her happiness over mine and my brother's!"

"Okay then... That is her business, but let's talk about you and me... I know you felt something when I kissed you. I know you wanted me to do it! And if you don't believe me... just feel it..."

He took her hand and placed it on his heart. Lyra could feel how fast his heart was beating. She wanted to give him a chance and to be brave like her mother... the problem would come later, telling her that she had chosen a Malfoy...

Draco was drinking firewhiskey in his study, it was late but he couldn't sleep, his eyes were staring into the fireplace. So many things has happened this last month - first he met Hermione after so many years, accidently, and even if his invitation was only for a coffee, the date became hotter than coffee. She felt very guilty and made an agreement with him - never to contact each other again. Few weeks later his own son made him understand that if he and Hermione ever be together he will be fine with that, that was a real relief! He told her to think about that, everything was in her hands now… her hands.. her soft hands.. Draco remember the special gift he had put in them so long ago – his mothers necklace – silver one with a green stone. It turns out to be very special, but he understood that so late…

 _Prison of Azkaban, 05.07. 1999_

 _"Hello mother!"_

 _"Oh, my dear boy! Im so happy that you are free now" she hugged him tight "I was waiting 14 months to hug you properly"_

 _"Im so tired, Mother I need to go home and just rest like a normal human being"_

 _"We are going home this instant" she told him "I know that you are impatient to see her as well"_

 _Draco looked at her mother_

 _"Her?"_

 _''Yes, her - Miss Granger… is she is the one you chose to be next ? "_

 _"Who told you that, Mother?"_

 _"No one told me! Don't you remember the necklace I gave you when you were 15? It was silver with the little green stone. I told you then." Give that to the girl you really love and if the stone shines she is the One and your love is true" I saw that necklace on her neck the night of the Battle of Hogwarts...I'm so happy for you!"_

 _"I don't need a stupid necklace to prove our love, Mother…" he sneered_

 _"You don't understand me, Draco!'' smiled softly Narcissa "I put a spell on the necklace, if you two are meant to be together and your love is true, the stone will shine when she put it on her neck"_

 _"Interesting… I never told her that… 'whispered Draco "this never mind now, after I was sent to jail I broke her heart, she must hate me now!"_

 _"Did she return the necklace? "asked Narcissa_

 _"No…why?"_

 _"You should keep it and when your son is born, make a spell for him and when he is 15, give the necklace to him" explained Narcissa_

 _"Mother… I really don't have time and energy to think about these things… lets just go home" he told her firmly_

Someone knocked on the door. When Draco opened the only thing he could see was Hermione with a shining green stone on her neck!

"I just left my husband... I left with nothing, because you know what, the only thing I need is here!"

Draco didn't say a thing, he just grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He felt the hot tears falling on her cheek. But those tears were from happiness! Hermione never felt more loved and wanted in her entire life she hugged him very tight and he knew then - Finally she was his!

 **Summer break 2015.**

Lyra new that her parents filed for divorce and now they live separate, but she didn't know that her mother is dating Draco Malfoy. Hermione was very afraid what her children will say, and Lyra was afraid what her mother will say when she tells her that she is dating Scorpius. That was going to be a very dramatic summer but you will be surprised to know how one wise Slytherin woman saved the day...

It was dinner time, but no one was hungry. At the table sat Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy, Lyra Weasley and Hugo Weasley.

"So this isn't easy for us, kids but as you know your father and I separated, this doesn't change the fact that we love you more than anything in this world! I want to tell you that Draco and I will be together from now on, we love each other and...

"Wait a second... is that going to mean that we are step siblings?" asked Scorpius

"Easy Scorpius!" said Draco but he continued in a bit angry voice

"No... no... tell me! Because I want to know if Lyra is my girlfriend or stepsister?!"

"Girlfriend?!" said both Draco and Hermione

"Scorpius, don't!" whispered Lyra and bit her lip in fear

"We love each other as well... I can't be a brother to the girl I kiss and love!" Scorpius rose from his seat " I approve your love for each other, I understand you two separated long ago because of bad circumstances, but I can't give up on the only girl I love!"

Everybody was looking on in shock except for Hugo who said disappointing "So dad has a new woman, my mother is with the Slytherin chaser's father, my sister is with Scorpius Malfoy... am I the only one without a girlfriend?"

"Hugo please stop talking you are 13, there is a lot of time for you to have a girlfriend"

Draco turned to Scorpius" You told me there is nothing between you two, remember when I asked you?"

"That time was really nothing between us, but after you assured me that she is not my sister, things changed I made my move... I loved her since the first day!"

"Lyra do you realise how weird would that be..." asked Hermione calmly "Are you sure that this is real? If I give up on this love between Draco and i and after few months you two simply break up..."

"Hermione no!" said Draco but Scorpius cut him up

"I will never break up with her!"

"Lower your voice son, you are being disrespectful" warned Draco

Lyra started to cry and Scorpius couldn't watched her crying. He was so angry that he began to shake.

"I can't sit here with you... this is madness"

He stormed of from the table...

„Well…'' said Hugo "that went well"

Hermione hugged Lyra who was crying.

"I'm sorry mom!"

"Please Lyra this is not your fault... I think that Destiny knows what to do, for our best interest"

"Hermione, be reasonable... please don't make a quick decision... they are young now..."

"Just like us when we had fallen in love Draco... Come on Hugo, Lyra let's go home..."

Before Draco could protest, her daughter asked

"Where is Scorpius, I want to know that he is ok?"

In that very moment the door opened loudly. They all turned around only to see Narcissa Malfoy and Scorpius behind her back.

"Good, you are all home!" she said firmly

"We were about to leave, " said Hermione

"No one will dare to leave this house before I do one thing!" she announced and reached her hand over Hermione "Give me that necklace!"

She looked at Draco who just noded.

After Narcissa took the necklace she took out her wand and put a silent spell on it. Everyone was looking at her in fear. She looked at Lyra

"Put it on my dear!"

The ginger girl took the necklace unsure what to do. Scorpius helped her put it on and everybody saw the shining green stone.

"This is the proof my dear!" said Narcissa "Lyra and Scorpius love is true and they are meant to be together"

Hermione and Draco looked at them, they were hugging happily.

"As well as you two, Draco and Hermione! True love is so powerful that neither people, distance, circumstances or time could break apart! Even later on in time, love found you and brought you both together again... so I say that don't separate Lyra from Scorpious, do you hear me Draco? Be together, love each other, all is going to be well...

And so it was, Hermione and Draco...Lyra and Scorpious.

True love is to pure and strong. It will not be torn apart because of circumstances. Draco and Hermione are perfect examples, true love always has a way of coming back. Nothing can destroy that bond. Not even developing relationships.

In the end all was well and 2 relationships and 4 lovers flourished on that faithful day!

 _ **The End**_


End file.
